


Speak to Me 蓬门今始为君开

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Dubious Consent, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Reform School, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与Filch所预想的不同，Severus从不允许剧透糟蹋掉一个好故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me 蓬门今始为君开

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

正如Severus所知，书籍常常可以用来对付生活疑难。

 

  
对他来说，几乎一切有价值的所学都来源于书籍：理科、历史、地理、文明人都怎么说话怎么生活。甚至连最为冗长的虚构文学都不失为现实生活（相较之下更为该死的冗长）的调剂品，因此Severus名上鲜有不欠图书馆几本书的情况。他这么做不过是为了避免无聊，而Filch注意到这一点纯粹是出于意外和偶然。

 

  
“嗯……这是什么？”Filch问道，停下修复灯架的动作，从梯子的顶端往下盯着Severus。

 

  
Severus反射性地捏紧了手上被翻得发软的泛黄书页，绷紧背部。实际上没有人特别告知过他当值的时候禁止看书，但在这段时间里，除了跟着Filch走来走去，偶尔拿拿手电筒，他也没被明文允许这么做，他差点就脱口而出，但两相权衡又放弃了，因为这么一来自己就有可能被拉去些干正经活计。于是他选择了装呆，把食指卡在书页之间，倾过封面给Filch看。

 

  
Filch眯起眼睛，丝毫没有辨认出来的迹象。

 

  
“《远大前程》，”Severus告诉他，怀疑Filch是不是需要戴副眼镜。

 

  
“我看得到，”Filch说，听起来有点生气，“我跟你讲过，要是你还有作业还没做完，就……”  
“这不是课内的。”

 

  
他本可以骗他这是，接着就能请假回宿舍，但他并不是特别想这样。他的舍友Reg Black是个十足的纵欲狂，即使按圣布鲁特斯的标准来看也是如此。Severus想把傍晚留给他一个人去出清自己，这样夜里就清净了。而且，他和Filch正处于体育馆楼上的禁区，这里有各种各样有趣的门，而它们会通往各种各样的储藏室，Severus在书的夹缝里都一一做了认真的记录。

 

  
Filch并没有如他所想地大吼大叫、勒令他把书拿走，脸色也没有变得尖锐。相反，他看起来深为折服。

 

  
“看这种大部头？”他问道，“就是为了找乐子？”  
Severus看这个其实是为了增强修养，因为这是本名著，但咬文嚼字毫无意义。他点点头。  
Filch又盯着那本书看了看，“这不是什么烂货吧，哈？”

 

  
“这是狄更斯，”Severus冷笑道。

 

  
Filch不确定地点了下头，又回去修灯架，或者说他做了那么个样子，因为Severus看到他好像拧紧了一个之前才拧松过的螺母。

 

  
“看了会有好处吗？”Filch问道。

 

  
Severus耸耸肩，“这是狄更斯。”

 

  
Filch小声咕哝了句什么话，安静了几秒钟，期间他又把那个螺母拧松了。Severus舔舔嘴唇，饶有兴味地看着。

 

  
“你可以读出声来，”Filch终于说话了，“要是你想的话。”

 

  
Severus觉得这是个相当古怪的要求。在英文和拉丁文课上，他有时会被要求在班上大声朗读，他并不介意，即使这样一来轮到那些没什么文化的同学的时候，聆听他们磕磕巴巴读完一段会成为精神折磨。但Filch可不是什么老师，况且他如今显然相当后悔之前提出的要求。Severus暗想，这确实是一个古怪的提议，但恰恰因此，他决定陪对方玩下去，看看会发生什么。

 

  
他把书打开到之前看到的地方，然后想了一想，往前翻翻翻，一直翻到开头。

 

  
“我父亲姓皮利普，”他读道，“而我的教名是菲利普，这两者婴儿时期的我一个都念不对，最多只能念出皮普，再长一点或者音节再清晰一点都不成。因此我干脆自称皮普，久而久之，别人后来也都渐渐管我叫皮普。”

 

  
Filch没有做出让他停下的迹象，于是Severus继续读了下去。开始，他每读几句就抬头看看Filch，后来他发现Filch除了微微皱着眉头、专注聆听、手上接着工作以外，没有别的动作。最终，Severus背靠着墙舒舒服服在地上坐下来，彻底沉浸入故事的节奏。

 

  
差不多半个小时过去，Severus读到了第二章接近结尾的位置——皮普正在偷家里的东西——这时候铁丝终于放对地方了。Filch一反常态，轻手轻脚地从梯子上下来，试了试开关。灯亮了,但Filch只是站在离Severus两步以外的地方，看起来在等着什么。

 

  
Severus顿了顿，然后接着念下去，想结束第二章，尽管他嘴里已经干到不行了。

 

  
“厨房里面有扇门通往锻炉，我打开锁，拉开门闩，从乔的工具中取出一把锉刀。然后，我把门栓按原样放好，打开昨晚我跑回家走的那扇门，溜出去后再关上，之后一头奔入了烟雾朦胧的沼泽之中。”

 

  
读完之后，他再一次夹着手指合上书籍，舌头在嘴巴里转了一圈，试试它到底能伸多长，放任自己的视线懒懒地从Filch的靴子向上掠过，看向他圆睁的浅色眼睛，然后在对方裤子的前部流连徘徊。

 

  
“你怎么读得这么好？”Filch问道，把双手交叠又绞紧，像是要把它们拧干似的。

 

  
Severus没有预料到这个这个问题，有那么一会儿他不知道该说什么，他耸耸肩，拧起眉头，“不过是读读书而已。”

 

  
Filch摇了摇头，脸上染了一抹微红，为了掩盖这一点，他迈步上前去收工具。“你都可以去当电台播音员了，”他静静地说，“就像刚才那么读。”

 

  
Severus从未有过此类想法，毕竟那并不算吸引人。即便如此，他还是感到不胜荣幸。  
“我不知道，”他说，想要再从Filch口中哄出点好听的话。

 

  
“我认真的，”Filch坚持道。然后他看向Severus，一边的嘴角勾了起来，要笑不笑的。“那样一本书，就是为了找乐子。”他摇头道，“呃，你觉得那小伙子逃得脱吗？”

 

  
Severus拿住他了，他并不确定究竟为何，但他拿住他了。

 

  
————

 

  
“Snape？”下铺的床垫发出窸窸窣窣的响声，铁制的床架晃动起来。

 

  
“怎么了？”

 

  
“你还醒着么？”

 

  
“我睡着了还会答应你吗？”

 

  
Black笑得惊天动地，Severus尖锐地“嘘”了一声。

 

  
“小声点儿。你想把McGonagall引来？”

 

  
“不好意思，”Black小声说道，“不好意思，我就是想问问，呃，你想不想过焰火节啊？”

 

  
平心而论，他简直是在跟和一个婴儿合住。“你觉得这种问题等不到明天早上？”

 

  
Black用他特有的声音小声抱怨了一句。他似乎并不乐意听Severus教训自己，这是他为数不多的优点之一，起码说明他还有救，不过Severrus觉得不带音效的话更好。

 

  
“对不起，我睡不着。”

 

  
Severus一言不发。

 

  
“所以……你有没有？我是说，期待那个。”

 

  
Severus叹息道：“不怎么。”

 

  
一般来讲，Severus都很喜欢在圣布鲁特斯过焰火节。校长大概是觉得学校拥有一大堆天生的纵火犯值得好好庆祝一下。到时候就会有喝不完的热饮，Hagrid会放一些小型的烟花，就在两年前，棚屋还着了火，那是大家公认玩得最为尽兴的一回。不过今年，令人大为光火的是，烟火表演由Potter负责，他甚至被允许和Hagrid一道去采购所需的物资。由于父母双双于去年六月的一场车祸中丧命，Potter如今依旧和他们一块儿待在这里，对此，Severus感到怨愤的同时，还不道德地觉得有些痛快。总有人把好事都通通占尽了。

 

  
“哦，我也不。”

 

  
“很高兴我们把这个问题解决了。”Severus说道。

 

  
“圣诞节你留在学校吗？”Black问。

 

  
“不，我回家。”

 

  
当看到自己在被允许回家过节的学生的名单上的时候，他有点儿讶异。他的母亲有时候就是个谜团。他并非特别想回扣可文思，但要是他执意不回，事态就难看了，所以他决定咬牙忍一忍。

 

  
“噢，”Black又说，听上去有些失望。

 

  
“我想到时候你就可以独占这个房间了，”Severus说，“要是他们没让你挪到下面的宿舍里去的话。你不需要我警告你碰我的东西的下场吧？”

 

  
“我才不会呢！”Black说，Severus又“嘘”了他一回，“我就是觉得如果我们一起在这儿过圣诞的话，会很温馨。我们可以像在我原来的学校里一样吃午夜大餐。”

 

  
“那可不合规矩，”Severus正言道，以防Black在诱骗他出岔子，“你明明知道，食物不允许带进住宿区。”

 

  
“喔，”Black说，“好吧，我会想你的，我真的会想你的。”

 

  
与McGonagall和校长不同，没人付钱让Severus评估人员，但很显然，Black就跟三月发情的野兔一样疯疯癫癫，得有人给他查查才好。

 

  
“别跟个傻子一样，”他说，“才十月份而已，睡觉去。”

 

  
——————

 

  
“一想起这个皮肤苍白的年轻人，我的内心就万分不安。”

 

  
Filch没有叫停，于是他就一直往后读。每天当值的时候他都带着这本书，一般来讲，他会趁着对方检查门锁、小修小补的时间读完两章。周六下午，Severus整个人无精打采地坐在Filch桌子前的椅子上，读着今天的第三章，Filch坐在他对面，认真地把一叠订单归入学校账本。这活儿看起来并不多费事，但Filch花了很长一段时间才终于放下浆糊罐子，靠上椅背，双手交叠在腹部。

 

  
Severus早已习惯了被监视，在学校你无时无刻不活在监视之下，或者说几乎是无时无刻，如今他已经能熟练地分辨出不同性质的监视了。Binns教授、Pince女士的例行公事与McGonagall的行事风格相差甚远，前者不过是习惯性地清点一下人头而已，或者的眼光却毒辣得不可思议。Slughorn教授徘徊不定的目光就像油腻的残渣，其中散布着愚蠢的漠视。Dumbledor教授明亮的双眼之中闪动着精明，总让Severus觉得下一个在一片欢笑之中接受活体解剖的人就是自己。

 

  
但这回是别的一些什么，不是火车站厕所里的目光，但足以让Severus胃部发紧、性器半勃。这个眼神之中带有某种欲求以及一些罪恶。Severus把手移至领口，好奇地向上瞟了一眼，看Filch的眼睛会不会尾随。它们确实跟了上来，盯着Severus松掉的领带。他触摸自己的喉咙的同时，在后颈激起一串鸡皮疙瘩。感觉不错，于是他又做了一次。

 

  
“由于我姐姐脾气很坏，家庭于我从来不是安乐之所。但是乔却把它神化，而我曾一度对此深信不疑。”

 

  
他想吸Filch的老二。他试图在脑中描绘Filch的脸——Severus做那个的时候，他会眼睛大睁，嘴巴傻气地张开。不过也许他根本不会发出邀请。或许他会发号施令，让他拉开裤子，把老二展现给自己看，而Filch有可能会照做。他想象Filch笨手笨脚地拉开皮带、解开扣子，拿出一个庞大多毛的性器，就像Severus少年时代捡到的色情读物里的图画。

 

  
“我渴望什么？谁能道出？我自己对此尚且一无所知，又该如何作答？”

 

  
或许甚至他会让Filch操他。不过在这方面他该有所保留，以防过会儿他得撑着点什么才站得住，但那种经历绝对会让他食髓知味，充满欲求的肛交美极了。考虑到Filch的尺寸，他不知道那会不会疼。还有一大乐事，就是告诉他自己是第一次，所以他得轻点——说“yes”，再晾着他，让他等待，只允许他进行极其缓慢的抽插。如今他自己的性器正明显地竖在裤子里肆意展现，但他知道Filch隔着桌子看不到它，为此他更加兴奋了。

 

  
临近章节的尾声，他放慢了阅读的速度，声音开始变得单薄。他的舌头在嘴中变得恼人的僵硬，但他逼着自己读完了最后几行字。

 

  
“在我那大不敬的胸腔之中，我前所未有地对家庭感到羞耻。”

 

  
他在倒数第二个词上破音了，只好恼火地清了清嗓子。

 

  
沉默持续了很长一段时间。Severus若有所思地俯首看向书页，手指狠狠地抠进大腿里面，直到他的勃起开始消退。Filch仍然盯着他的喉咙不放，不过片刻过去他似乎寻回了理智，重重摇头，看向别处。

 

  
“我去给你拿点水，”他喃喃到，“一直这么读下去会失声的，真是不晓得我刚刚在想什么。”

 

  
“水听上去不错，”Severus相当礼貌地说道，他喜欢让Filch为自己的朗读而感到欠他点什么。

 

  
他跟着Filch来到空荡荡的厨房。通往庭院的门微微开着，放进了一点寒冷的气流，透过那个窄窄的缝隙，Severus瞧见两个瘦到皮包骨的厨娘正靠在喷泉旁边享受烟憩。Filch打开橱柜，拿出一个杯子，Severus贪婪地盯着柜子里面杂乱放置的物品。有一盒柠檬口味的果冻，其中一包从盒子的边缘突了出来。

 

  
Filch打开水龙头，Severus趁他背过身去的当儿，小心地把手伸进橱柜，把那包果冻从盒子里取了出来，纸张与硬纸壳的摩擦声被水流掩盖，他快速地把纸包夹进书页之间，当Filch转回身来的时候，他已经带着空洞的微笑等着他了。以此作为交换，他能得到一根烟，要是碰到哪周没有布丁供应，兴许甚至是两根。

 

  
“谢谢你，”接过杯子的时候，他让自己的手指轻轻擦过Filch的手。

 

  
“就——”Filch开口，收回手，不过无论他是想要说什么，都被他通过一记艰难的吞咽给咽了下去。他把手插进口袋，朝外看向庭院。

 

  
Severus分三口饮尽冷水，畅快地叹息了一声。

 

  
——————

 

  
“Snape？”

 

  
Severus闭着眼睛，选择不去回答。

 

  
“Snape？”Black再一次低声问道。

 

  
Severus静静躺着，数着自己的呼吸。

 

  
Black安静了一小会儿，之后又小声试了一次：“Snape？”

 

  
Severus叹息一声。“干嘛？”

 

  
“你还醒着吗？”

 

  
“你说呢，Black？”

 

  
“噢，对不起。”

 

  
“干嘛？”

 

  
“没事儿。”

 

  
Severus翻了个身，视线略过床铺的边缘，紧紧盯着下面。“有话快说，然后我就能睡我那该死的觉了。”

 

  
“我就是想问问……”Black舔舔嘴唇。“……你有没有吻过什么人，我是说，女孩儿。”

 

  
Severus扑通一下弹回到床铺上，翻了个白眼。“这可是个相当私人的问题。”

 

  
“我谁也不会说，”Black静静地说道。“就是有点儿好奇。”

 

  
Severus根本没心思在Black面前自吹自擂，或者提供什么撸管材料。不过，这个保证让事情变得有意思起来。他并不相信对方，显然地，但他想到这会对他找出Black的交心人究竟是谁有所帮助。一个想象中的女友作为考验风险并不算大，而他尽可以坐视谣言在哪儿终结。  
“是的，”他说，“我有过。”

 

  
他听见Black坐了起来。“什么感觉？”

 

  
“要是我告诉你，”Severus拘谨地说道，“你可不能到处乱讲。”

 

  
Black顿了顿，然后有焦躁的声音从下方传来，“我不会的。”

 

  
那是有人抠进床垫的声音。

 

  
“她是我们本镇的姑娘，”Severus说道，他没有编名字，决定做一个绅士，“比我大——现在是在上大学了。”

 

  
“漂亮不漂亮？”Black问道。

 

  
“有那么一点吧，”Severus说。你得保持现实，他也知道自己不大可能是漂亮姑娘的意中人。“很聪明。她其实算不上我真正的女朋友，但有时候我们会一起打发时间。”

 

  
Black似乎是接受了这个设定，Severus继续讲述。

 

  
“有一天她叫我去她家。他父母下午都出去了，我们就在她的房间里听唱片。”

 

  
“你们听了什么呢？”

 

  
Severus随便说了几个名字。在小镇的周末，获得出门许可的学生有时候会去唱片店排着队去听耳麦，或者在咖啡店附近漫无目的地徘徊，听里面收音机播的1频道，之后回来的路上他们会一路荒腔走板地歌唱，听了什么就唱什么。

 

  
“滚石、艾尔顿•约翰。”

 

  
“我喜欢艾尔顿•约翰。”

 

  
“那你还有点品位，”Severus说道。

 

  
“那，呃，后来呢？”

 

  
“我们一起坐在她床上。”他回忆着Ray Fothergill房子里的卧室，是对方在外上大学的儿子的。墙上贴着足球海报。由于长时间没有人睡，床上保持着整洁。

 

  
_“别在这儿，成吗？”，Ray说，在门外犹豫不决，看上去不怎么自在。_

  
_“我喜欢这些海报，”Severus说，他躺在床上，从上至下打量着那一堵墙。_

  
_Ray的手在门边上蜷起，嘴唇紧抿。_

  
_Severus让一根手指在自己衬衣的扣子之间来回滑动，双膝分开，并不想要起来。_

  
_“你可以操我，要是你想的话。”_

  
“她说要是我想的话可以亲她。”

 

  
他听见Black又开始坐立不安，不过他若是在摸自己，也做得相当隐蔽。

 

  
“你亲了没？”

 

  
“亲了。”实际上，他谁也没有亲过，除非你把十岁那年跟Lily Evans的那回也囊括在内，那次他的嘴唇几乎已经擦到女孩的脸颊了，可是对方在最后一秒还是把头转了过去。

 

  
“什么感觉？”

 

  
“潮湿，”他说，“火热。”

 

  
他听见Black艰难地吞咽了一声。

 

  
“你有没有过呢，哈？”他问道，希望对方能说一个有关法国女孩的荒诞故事来娱乐自己。  
Black有点犹豫。“算有过吧”，他说，听上去不是很确定，“我不知道。”

 

  
“你妈或者你姐姐什么的可不能算数，”Severus干巴巴地说道。

 

  
“噢，”Black说。他发出了一种自己特有的声音。“那就没了，我猜。”

 

  
——————

 

  
“再读一章？”Severus问道，这是周五的夜晚，Filch正在夜巡。他靠在墙上，恳切地看着对方。“或者两章？下一章比较短。”

 

  
他得给对方施一点压力才能挤出时间来，瞧瞧结果如何。

 

  
Filch就是不看他的眼睛，“我不清楚，已经很晚了。”

 

  
“我不清楚”显然不等于“不行”。

 

  
“我想知道下面发生了什么，”Severus说，微带责备地皱了皱眉，“我的自我控制能力很强，你知道，我忍得住不往下读。”

 

  
当然咯，早在两天之前他就把整本书都看完了，但是Filch不需要知道这一点。

 

  
“很晚了，”Filch又一次说道，但是更为虚弱无力了，“不想打扰到别人。”

 

  
Severus的胃部激动地搅动起来，很有希望。Filch这回可不仅仅是反对学生熬夜那么简单了，他还害怕会有人发现此事。

 

  
“我们可以去我的房间，”Severus说这句话时，面带完美而愚蠢的纯洁。他品味着对方双目圆睁的震惊之情，又加上一句：“我的室友不会介意的。”

 

  
“不。”Filch说，然而他声音中的坚定之间还掩藏了恐慌的音调。

 

  
Severus的手掌被激动造成的手汗浸润，感到刺痛。即使是Black，Filch甚至也不想让他得知他们俩之间的事情。这下子，他们俩正式分享同一个秘密了。

 

  
“那，我们可以去你的房间，”他说。

 

  
他已经把filch房间的所在地缩小在了一定的范围之内，但是还没有精确到具体是哪个门。今晚就能进去的可能性不不大，但是好奇之心正啃噬着他。只有校职工才会拥有私人房间，他怀疑那儿就是所有被Filch没收的走私物品的所在。

 

  
“不，”Filch再一次说，这回更为紧张。

 

  
Severus歪歪头，“为什么呀？”

 

  
Filch已经的脸变得更红了，他恼怒地拉了拉大衣的袖子。“那不……那不合适。”

 

  
“Slughorn教授就让学生在他的房间进行社交活动，”Severus指出。

 

  
Filch的目光立即停止了闪烁不定，转而尖锐地盯着他。这是审视的表情，带着不确定的因素，就像Filch在他身上下不了定论一样——就像Severus确确实实存在于在他的脑海之中，不过或许这会儿他的脑中有两个人。好或坏，纯洁或狡黠，生或死，好比薛定谔之猫。

 

Severus相当享受这种感觉。

 

  
“你有没有……”Filch四下谨慎地打量了一圈，即使此时的走廊空无一人。他的声音低沉又克制，眉头越皱越紧。“Slughorn教授有没有请你参加过？“

 

  
Severus没想到对方会问这个问题，即使现在他后知后觉地意识到他早该想到。怎样说才是正确的答案？一个“是”就会挑明自己愿意帮教员的忙。但对于Filch这样并未明显地对教员示好的人来讲，他也许并不想和那些教授享受同等待遇。同时，既然这是一个秘密，那就应该仅止于他们两者之间。

 

  
“没有，”他说，眉毛近乎无知地挑起，“在他办聚会的时候我都有作业在身。我在那边实际上并没什么朋友。”

 

  
Filch看上去很欣慰。“好小伙。你得跟那些聚会划清界限，成吗？”

 

  
他内里的激动升腾起来，感到有一点点晕眩，或许只不过是缺乏休息。

 

  
“教工的房间里有没有茶水？”他问道，为今晚做出最后一次尝试。

 

  
Filch刚开始有点儿困惑，然后领会了他的意思。他停顿的时间有点儿太长了。

 

  
“这六个月以来我都没喝过一杯茶，”Severus透露道。

 

  
Filch肉眼可见地动摇了，Severus耐心地等待事态会向哪边发展。茶应该是Filch赞同的为数不多的饮料之一，它有益健康，而Severus觉得Filch或许也想让他保持健康。那么，有了茶和一本好书在旁，你还能想出什么更美妙的夜晚吗？

 

  
“就一章，”Filch最终不情愿地说。

 

  
Severus向他微微笑了起来。

 

  
他们一起顺着楼道往下走，路过了教室和扣牢了锁的厨房，去向黑黢黢的教工宿舍。Filch让他先进去，犹豫了一会儿打开了灯，好像是在犹豫要不要让门开着。接着他安静的关上了门，在他们身后把它锁好。

 

  
门栓相扣的的咔哒声不知为何格外悦耳，Severus坐上沙发的时候不禁为此颤抖了一下。他在自己的旁边留足了位置，打开书，找到之前读到的地方开始继续往下读，与此同时，Filch把水壶架上了灶台。

 

  
“由于我越长越大，住在乌普赛先生姑太太的房间里逐渐变得不那么合适，这位女性对我施与的荒谬教育便告一段落。”

 

  
读到这里，他向上瞟了一眼，当他接着往下读时，茶水正在冲泡。Filch的手在料理台的边缘蜷起，背部绷得紧紧的。Severus听见了对方的呼吸声。他喜欢这样安静、闭塞的氛围，比深夜走廊之中悄无回声的寂静更加温暖且紧密地环绕包围着他。在这里你能够听见每一声细微的轻响。瓷器相碰、Filch衬衫袖间的摩擦。他似乎能体会到自己声线中的优美之处了：低沉、丝滑，他阅读时的鼻音没有平常那么重。

 

  
Filch倒了两杯茶，令Severus失望的是，他把属于自己的那一杯直接放在了咖啡桌上，而没有递给他。算了，Severus想着，趁此机会伸展了一下四肢，斜靠在沙发扶手上，一条腿弯着，另一条耷拉在地上。Filch目光闪烁不定地看了看他，然后有向下看进茶杯，就像在杯底有什么字要读一样。

 

  
两章变成了三章，又变成了四章、五章。Severus读到了之前只来得及大略扫过的部分，所以故事情节再次使他兴趣盎然。他一直读了下去，这会儿稍作停顿喝一口茶，他的坐姿渐渐滑动，最后几乎是躺了下来，但他并非完全是故意如此。等到他读到第五章的结尾处时，他的眼皮发沉，声音变得越来越小。

 

 

“行了，”Filch说道，“该睡觉啦，不想让你喉咙失声了。”

 

  
Severus阖上书打了个哈欠，没有反对。心急吃不了热豆腐，除非你想让人们离你而去，那就一点效果也收不到。而且，他真的非常疲惫，所以他仅仅是哼了一声表示同意，Filch起身去收拾茶杯。根据钟上显示的时间，他们已经在这里待了两个小时。

 

  
他让自己的下巴耷拉在胸膛上，闭上眼睛，聆听Filch洗刷杯碟的叮当声和冲水声。沙发在他的身下凹陷，一处弹簧顶着他的背部。Filch关上水龙头的时候他仍然在闭目养神，他觉得自己会付钱给Filch，就为让他在一片沉寂之中继续这样凝视自己。他感觉得到。

 

  
“起来，”Filch最终粗哑地说，“我把你送回去。”

 

  
Severus有些不稳地站起，揉了揉揉眼睛。他拿起书，走到外面的走廊里，又打了一个哈欠，站在那儿等着Filch在他身后锁门。之后他愉悦地走向自己的房间，步伐缓慢，仿佛疲惫由不得他不拖着脚走。当他感到一只手短暂地碰触自己的后颈，为他指引方向时，他的脸上绽出了一个微笑。

 

  
他们在宿舍门口分手，Severus悄悄走进门，不想惊醒Black，那个人只会问他更多更多的蠢问题。他停顿下来听Filch的脚步声，听见对方在门的另一边静静地站了一会儿，之后才顺着走廊往回走。Black那沉重而扰人的呼吸声渐渐占了上风，成为空气中唯一的声音。这时候Severus突然后知后觉地想到，刚才在教师宿舍的时候，自己应该试试假寐。 那是他尤其擅长的技能之一。在宿舍里享有“沉眠者”的虚假名声可是相当有用的，而当他在家里的时候，他有时候会在沙发上假寐，借此来多争取一点看电视的时间。大多数时候，他的父亲都会把他撞“醒”，勒令他回房间，否则就打他屁股，不过也有时候他会逃过一劫，得以透过眼皮上的光斑观看新闻，一直到他真的睡了过去，然后呢，他就会在某一时刻再次醒来，发现父亲正扛着自己上楼，而自己正挂在对方的肩头。

 

  
他的小兄弟可没有跟身体的其他部分一样瞌睡。他把《远大前程》放在衣柜上，溜进了盥洗室，轻轻带上门。他等了一会儿，以确保Black没有醒过来，然后他拉开裤链，解放了自己的小兄弟，他急切而安静地手淫起来，幻想着Filch趁他假寐的时候触碰他。一只手在他的大腿上，或者在屁股上。呼吸沉重。手指小心地拉下他的拉链，再缓缓地滑进来。他想象Filch自己的勃起在裤子里竖起来，形成一包巨大的隆起。想象Filch一边看着他，一边摩擦着自己。

 

  
没过多长时间，他就射了出来，沉溺在睁开眼就能瞧见Filch的动作的幻想之中：通红的脸、通红的手、充满罪恶感。他的呼吸猛地一滞，然后顺着一声叹息排了出来。他艰难地吞咽一声，对自己微微笑了笑。

 

  
那可真妙，他小小地打开盥洗盆的水龙头，让水流流成一道细线，洗掉了手上的精液。好戏即将开始。


End file.
